Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined
''' Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined (or simply known as Final Nights 4/FN4) is the fourth and final game in the series and includes, unlike other games, a puzzle point-and-click experience made in Unreal Engine 4 by LiamJoly. Summary In Final Nights 4, you will explore the original Fredbear's Family Diner from 2 different perspectives, one taking place in 1973 and the other in 2017. '''1973 You play as Henry Stillwater, the founder of Fredbear's and the man with a vision. Working together with Afton Robotics to make a restaurant that the whole family can enjoy. Sadly, your night guard quit without any rhyme or reason. He failed to show up one day, forcing you to do the job yourself. It's only then, you start seeing the truth of what the man behind the robots has been doing. 2017 You play as Max Donovan, a paranormal investigator who's gotten an anonymous tip about the disappearance of Henry Stillwater. You go to the abandoned Fredbear's location to try to find the truth, not knowing something restless and rotting is out there. Gameplay In Final Nights 4, you have 5 investigations as Max Donovan. These are point and click free roam sections with small puzzles. The first animatronic you encounter is the puppet who you must avoid by watching its show without it being seen (As mentioned in the first loading screen: "He doesn't like to be seen"). At the end of each investigation, a new night starts. During each night you will play as Henry Stillwater in 1973. The first two animatronics you encounter are Fredbear and Spring-Bonnie. Investigation 1 In Investigation 1, you will encounter The Puppet and his BB and JJ dolls. Causing a "Minigame" to start, to beat it, you must only shine your light against the dolls, meaning that when the puppet pops out, you shouldn't don't do anything. Or if you do, you're basically dead. When the doll pops out, however, he will be in one of two locations: Next to the purple curtain or inside the purple curtain's hole. Shine your light if the doll is next to the purple curtain, and interact with the curtain if the doll is inside the curtain's hole. Night 1 Fredbear will roam the restaurant looking for employees or customers to serve, if he doesn’t find any he will shut off the electricity to save money. To stop him you have to trigger the alarms in rooms, creating a path to your office for him to notice you. If he shuts the electricity you are helpless as he plays his music box and then kills you. Spring-Bonnie will look for intruders but can only detect you if you move. You can hear her coming by distinct mechanical noises, when you do get out of the camera and look at one of the three directions, lets say, for example, the top vent, you'll have to stare at that perspective until she leaves (The recommended perspective is the one where she comes from). She will bend down and stare at you tilting her head, then leave. If you move, its Game Over. Investigation 2 In Investigation 2, you will encounter all Burnt Animatronics. At first, you will encounter Burnt Foxy in a tool shack outside, who will be deactivated. After finding the wire cutter, you need to walk up to the gates and cut some wires, then enter the house (You enter it automatically). Then once you get to the door Burnt Freddy will notice you and knock it down. Then you'll need to find a crank and use it on Burnt Bonnie to free his soul. After leaving the room, you will be chased by Burnt Chica, and you will need to quickly hide behind stairs to avoid her killing you. After Burnt Chica enters another room you will need to go upstairs and another "Minigame" will start. In it you need to use the crank 4/5 times when Burnt Freddy tries to attack you to free his soul, all that while shining your light on Burnt Chica so she doesn't kill you instantly. After you finished freeing Freddy's soul, you need to run to the door to confuse Chica, and use the crank on her too. This will end the minigame and start Night 2. Night 2 Night 2 is basically a harder version of Night 1, the only differences are that the animatronics are faster and the Puppet will be activated because of a "Bug" (As explained by William). As the puppet advances through the cameras he'll end up in the Closest Room to you, the Party Room, and eventually break your cameras. You can't avoid this, technically, the best method is to stare at him through the cameras to slow down this process, if done correctly he won't even get near the Party Room. I'nterrogation 1' In Interrogation 1, you will be stalked, jumpscared and held by Fredbear (Who is actually Henry) and you'll have to tell him information on what happened during the murder. This is an insanely important part on the game as depending on what you answer you can get 1 of the 2 endings. Night 3 It's just like Night 2, although it's harder this time as the other animatronics will be more active. There is even a new threat tonight, Proto-Spring Bonnie. He will move continuously around the establishment and if he randomly stops, you must use the air refresh button. Keep in mind that you will still have to keep tabs on Fredbear and the Puppet Master. The player must switch the cameras to watch all of them. Investigation 3 For investigation 3, you will have to explore the hospital of Final Nights 3, and end up in the last "Minigame" where you'll have to play a small Final Nights 3 night, if you played the game and remember it, you probably got this, even easier as Tips are shown at the start of the Minigame. Night 4 The 4th night is exactly like the 3rd, although the animatronics are more aggressive and a new threat is here; Prototype Fredbear. This one will climb through the vents; to stop him you have to shut the vent latch; However, if you shut it too early, he will drop down on it and enter your office, to avoid this you must shut the vent doors just when he entered his 3rd phase, or well, when you can see him almost exactly on top of you. If you manage to successfully repel Prototype Fredbear, he will instantly sneak around the area and appear on the right side of your office; if this happens, STOP using your cameras and look at him. Interrogation 2 In Interrogation 2, Max returns to Entwined Fredbear and gives him more answers to his question and more information on what William was doing behind Henry's back. The scene takes place after completing the 3rd Investigation and after freeing William's Wife. Night 5 Like all the other installments of Final nights, this one features a changed fifth night. All of the animatronics disappear, and two new threats will arise; Insane Fredbear and Insane Spring-Bonnie. It's very simple to deal with either of them, look for the exclamation mark on your cameras, and use the alarm to ward them off, and if they appear in your office, use your office alarm. After this, you will have to escape the diner. TITLE SCREENS An interesting fact about the game is the use of its Title Screen's, here's a quick run-through on all of them Chapter 1 The title screen can have either of 4 Animatronics, depending on your progress on the game: - Fredbear -Spring Bonnie -Proto Spring Freddy -Proto Spring Bonnie Chapter 2 This one is a direct reference to the old Final Nights 2 Title Screen (As you play in the same map) The fog, ambiance, models and everything you could see except the text is almost identical to the original one, and can include the following animatronics: -Burnt Freddy -Burnt Foxy -Burnt Chica -..Burnt Bonnie? Chapter 3 This title screen is a reference to the hospital from Final Nights 3 (Again place where you take part in Chapter 3) and includes the following animatronics: -Reaper Golden Freddy -Reaper Spring Bonnie -Reaper Toy Chica -Reaper Puppet Chapter 4 This Title screen is a reference to night 5 in-game. it features the two insane animatronics (Freddy and Bonnie) and the screen shakes along with glitching, in addition to a tone of color resembling a purplish-hued monochrome, except for Freddy's hat, which is always purple regardless. The End This Title Screen represents the Good Ending, after Max Donovan finally ends the terrors caused by William Afton, and solidifies everything about what happened. it features a building having burnt down (either Fredbear's or Fazbear's Fright) and the hat originally on top of the four in the logo is now lying on the floor. Characters Henry Stillwater Max Donovan William Afton Fredbear Spring Bonnie Proto Spring Freddy Proto Spring Bonnie Puppet Master & Puppets (1973) Insane Freddy Insane Bonnie Puppet Master & Puppets (2017) Entwined Fredbear Burnt Freddy Burnt Chica Burnt Bonnie Burnt Foxy Reaper Puppet Reaper Spring Bonnie Reaper Balloon Boy Reaper Mangle Reaper Golden Freddy Reaper Toy Chica * LiamJoly confirmed in an FAQ on Gamejolt that the Reaper Animatronics in the game are simply just ghosts, and they can appear only visible to the ones they choose. They’re neither hallucinations nor “real”. Tips For investigation 1, you will encounter The Puppet and his BB doll and his JJ doll. To beat this, you must only react against the doll, meaning that when the puppet pops out, don't do anything. When the doll pops out, however, he will be in one of two locations: Next to the purple curtain or inside the purple curtain's hole. Shine your light if the doll is next to the purple curtain, and interact with the curtain if the doll is inside the curtain's hole. For night 1 try to get Fredbear in party room 1, trigger the hall alarm and then stare at him until he leaves. For investigation 2, you will encounter all Burnt Animatronics. At first, you will most likely encounter Burnt Foxy, who will be deactivated. After finding the wire cutter, you will enter the house. then once you get to the door Burnt Freddy will bust it down. You will then need to find a crank and use it on Burnt Bonnie to free his soul. After leaving the room, you will be chased by Burnt Chica, and you will need to quickly hide behind stairs to avoid her killing you. After Burnt Chica enters another room you will need to go upstairs and then use another crank to free Burnt Freddy's soul, then you will need to hide behind a door and free Burnt Chica. After freeing Burnt Chica's soul you will start Night 2. For night 2, try to keep an eye on the puppet at all times. The puppets pattern is Puppet corner, Party room 2, Arcade, Kitchen, Parts and Service, Backstage. Make sure to look at him on the camera, doing the same with Fredbear as the first night. Trivia * Final Nights 3 was originally going to be the final game in the series until the creator decided to make one more game to help with developing games. * During the cutscene, Max Donovan's voice provider messes up in one of his quotes * The original endings were changed for being too dark and were eventually replaced with something that better suited the original Five Nights at Freddy's atmosphere. * There is a rare screen that can appear while the game is loading. it is a large white screen with two eyes in the middle staring at the screen, accompanied by a distorted screech-like sound in the background. * If the player checks on the chapters after completing the game, there is only 3 Investigation: Chapter 1 - Cold Memories (Fredbear's Family Diner), Chapter 2 - A house Lost (William Afton's House), and Chapter 3 - A Grim Revelation (Hurricane Hospital). The scenes where Max talks to Henry (Entwined Fredbear) are considered to be Interrogations in order to answer Henry's questions about his final days at the restaurant and about William Afton. * There was originally meant to be a short story based around William Afton, but stopped development before the game's release. Teasers & Trailers It's Time|Teaser Trailer Final Nights 4 Fates Entwined REVEAL TRAILER|Reveal Trailer The Technology Behind Final Nights 4 Fates Entwined Model+progression-raztxjzy.png|Fredbear Model. Highresscreenshot00011-f8j7jwba.jpg Highresscreenshot00012-jgtx87sp.png Highresscreenshot00014-rvib6tij.png Highresscreenshot00015-rftnhkjt.png Highresscreenshot00017-gea4tyaw.png Highresscreenshot00019-bdmjfvkk.jpg Teaser1 by jeliliam-dbl2zig.png Teaser1 by jeliliam-dbl2zigbright.png Fn43-jtz7qxbj.png 462593-v3.jpg 1034090-r7my55mu-v3.jpg SaveThem.png UnwillingSouls.png Teaser7-bwry7ud7.png SBonnie4.png 1473963-mmwqhirp-v3.jpg Category:Games